Maelstrom Macross
by KuronoDono12
Summary: Thousands of years ago humanity left earth for the stars encountered enemies and eventually found peace on a new planet they could call home. However when a old enemy returns the longs forgotten Macross shall rise again to fight against the enemy and protect humanity, Leading the charge will be none other than Naruto Uzumaki the "Maelstrom Macross" Naruto x Hinata x ?


**Chapter 1**

 **AN: Hello everyone here is my newest story a Naruto x Macross/Robotech crossover although it is specifically a Naruto x Macross Frontier crossover it falls under the Naruto x Macross/Robotech category. The idea for this story came to me while I was watching some Macross Frontier AMV's on Youtube.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story and here we go…oh and I do not own Naruto or the Macross/Robotech franchises they belong to their respective creators.**

 **Also if someone could tell me the specific names of the VF-25F Messiah Valkyrie's weapons Load out along with the weapons load out for the VF-25F Armored Messiah Valkyrie that would help greatly.**

 **Also I have a new challenge up on my profile so please take a look. If you decide to take up the challenge please Private Message me first so I know who you are and will be able to read it when you publish it.**

Chaos that was the current state that the Hidden Leaf Village also known as Konohagakure or Konoha for short. During the finals of the Chunin Exams the villages of Sunagakure and Otogakure also known as Suna/Sand and Oto/Sound launched a surprise attack on Konoha. The Kazekage leader of Suna turned out to be Orochimaru a former Leaf Shinobi who betrayed Konoha in disguise and attacked the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

While this was happening a large army of Sand and Sound shinobi following a trio of huge three-headed snakes began their attack on Konoha from outside the village walls. Then there was Gaara no Sabaku who is the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi-Tanuki Shukaku one of the nine Bijuu. His part in the invasion was to unleash the bijuu sealed within him and attack Konoha causing as much damage as possible. However before this could happened he was intercepted by Naruto Uzumaki and after a lengthy battle including when Gaara successfully unleashed Shukaku, and Naruto summoning the boss of the Toad Summons Gamabunta Naruto defeated Gaara. The two boys were currently standing across from each other with Gaara's older siblings Kankuro and Temari supporting him.

Naruto has bright spiky blonde hair similar to the sun, bright blue eyes that remind you of the ocean when you look into them, and whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks with three on each side. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and pants, a pair of open toed sandals, and on his forehead there was a blue headband with a metal plate that head a swirled leaf engraved on it.

As the two talked about where real strength comes from and became friends high in the sky four large purple portals appeared, and out of the portals came four large creatures that looked similar to insects. Two of the creatures were a dark red color, they had six large legs that connected to a bulky yet stream-lined body, and they had a tail the extended a little ways and had a sinister looking pair of pinchers on the end of it. However it was what was on top of the torso that really stood out it was what appeared to be a very large javelin-like spike that extended well past the creatures head.

The other two creatures were a tan color and had a stream-lined body with two large legs that faced back towards its long thing tail that had a mace-like club at the end of it, and the creatures head looked similar to a crescent moon. The two tanned creatures while still very big were smaller than the two red ones. As the four creatures exited the purple portals they let out a loud screech that caught the attention of everyone below causing them to look up at the creatures. The four creatures then began flying towards the ground where they proceeded to attack the all the shinobi below.

Hearing the screech Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari look up to see the creatures and are shocked by what they are seeing. Naruto however has a look of horror on his face as he sees the creatures "No it can't be them" he says catching the attention of the Sand siblings.

Gaara stares at his new friend and seeing the look of horror on his face feels something he has only felt a few times fear because if these weird creatures can terrify the one who stood up to him while he was in full Bijuu form then they are something horrible "Naruto what are those things?" he asks.

Hearing Gaara's voice snaps Naruto out of his shock "There is no time to explain but I need your help so just follow me and I will explain on the way" he says getting a nod from the three before the group races towards Training Ground 44 "The Forest of Death" following Naruto's lead.

 ***In the Chunin Exam Arena***

On the roof of the Chunin Exam arena inside of a large purple barrier the Sandaime Hokage and Orochimaru stop their fight as the four creatures appear "What in Kami's name are those things" the Sandaime says looking at the creatures. Orochimaru sees the creatures as they begin to lay waste to all of the shinobi below them and decides it is a good time for him to retreat as he doesn't like the odds and manages to slip away with his four bodyguards while the Sandaime is distracted.

Hiruzen looks back to see Orochimaru and his bodyguards have escaped and curses before a group of Anbu appears next to him "I don't know what those things are but they are hostile and need to be destroyed before more people lose their lives" he says before leading the group to combat the creatures while silently praying for a miracle.

 ***Back with Naruto and the Sand siblings***

Naruto and the Sand siblings were running as fast as they could through the Forrest of Death "Naruto can you explain what those things are now?" Gaara asks as the group continues running through the forrest.

Naruto sighs "They are called Vajra and are a alien species that resides in space and are EXTREMLY dangerous and deadly, however they were thought to have been all destroyed thousands of years ago" he says shocking the sand siblings who are having a hard time believing him but based on what they have seen so far decide to anyway.

Naruto and the group stop in front of a large wall covered in vines and plant life sticking out of the ground "Here we are" Naruto says as he clears the vegetation revealing a large hole in the wall before leading the sand siblings in. As the group runs through the hole and enter a large open area a series of lights com on revealing a large room covered in metal with various machines scattered around. However it is one machine in particular that catches the Sand sibling's eyes. It looks like a large metal paper airplane and is painted a combination of white, red, and black with the red and black being on the edges of the wings and across the mid-section of the plane.

Naruto leads the group over to the plane "Naruto what is that thing" Gaara asks before he notices Naruto make a hand sign and be covered in a cloud of smoke.

As the smoke clears it reveals Naruto but looking different than he was before. He is wearing some kind of form fitting black suit, and is slightly taller than he was before standing around 5 feet 6 inches. Naruto turns towards the sand siblings "I will explain everything when I get back but for now I need your help getting this on" he says pointing over to a stand that hold what looks like a metal suit with wings and a helmet. As the sand siblings help Naruto into the suit he puts on the helmet and a blue screen appears in front of his eyes signifying the link is established.

After getting the suit on Naruto leads the sand siblings over to a console and hits a few buttons causing the room to shake before they see metal airplane turn towards the way they came "Okay here is what I need you three to do" Naruto begins and hands each of them a headset. "Temari I need you to watch this screen and if you see any other purple dots appear on it besides the four already on it then let me know immediately through the headset" he says getting a nod from Temari before she walks over to the screen. "Kankuro I need you to go and start stacking the boxes over there labeled 'Ammo" into a straight line" he says getting a grumble from Kankuro before he does so. "Gaara I need you to create a barrier of sand at the end of the tunnel we came in after I leave do not let anyone or anything in until I give you the password which is "The Guardian Skulls Return"" he says getting a nod from Gaara.

Naruto then presses a few buttons on the arm guard of his suit causing it's wings to lift up before he flies off the ground surprising the sand siblings before he flies over to the metal airplane and opening the canopy and sitting in the sea, as he sits down a series of lights come on and the seat links up to his suit. Naruto grabs the control stick in front of him and presses a few buttons starting the machine up before he keys his headset "Kankuro are those boxes in place yet?" he asks.

Kankuro finishes putting the last box in place when he hears Naruto in his headset "Yeah just finished putting the last one in place what now?" he answers back.

Naruto nods inside the cockpit "Good now I am going to move this machine into place above the boxes and when a series of hatches open on the underside of it I need you to place the boxes in them and step back" he says before gently moving the machine over the boxes and Kankuro begins to load them in.

As Kankuro is loading them in Gaara keys his headset "Naruto what exactly is that machine you are in it looks like a giant paper airplane but made of metal?" he asks.

Naruto chuckles from with the cockpit "This is called the VF-25F Super Messiah Valkyrie; Gaara it is a machine that was used to fight the Vajra" he says shocking Gaara and the others.

Kankuro finishes loading the last box "Okay Naruto the last box is in place now what?" he asks.

Naruto smiles from within the cockpit "Okay now everyone step back a ways and get behind cover I am about to take off" he says before doing one last check of the controls as Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari take cover. Once he is done with the check he aligns the Valkyrie so it is pointed out of the tunnel and guns the throttle blasting him forward and shooting out of the tunnel and into the air. Naruto looks back to see sand covering the tunnels entrance and smiles before turning his attention ahead where he sees the Vajra attacking and notices them too close to the village and shinobi for him to attack without risking collateral damage to the village and shinobi "Shit I am going to have to draw them off in order to attack" he says before smirking "Well let's get this party started" he says before flicking a switch causing music to come out of the Valkrie's speakers catching the attention of the Vajra.

 ***With the Sandaime and Konoha shinobi***

Hiruzen curses as another leaf ninja is killed by the creatures, their jutsu weren't having any effect on the creatures, they couldn't get close enough to attack with kenjutsu and taijutsu, and their shuriken and kunai were just bouncing off the creature's bodies. He was just about to give the order to retreat back to the village walls when he hears a loud "Whooshing" sound and looks up to see what appears to be a large paper airplane made of metal flying in the air heading towards them. Right when he thought things couldn't get any stranger than that it suddenly starts playing music catching the attention of the creatures as it passes by and flies up towards the sky with the creatures following it firing beams of light. The eyes of two shinobi widen when they hear the song that the machine is playing and watch as it flies off with the Vajra following it.

 ***Back with Naruto; Play Macross Frontier "Northern Cross"***

Naruto smirks as he hears the music play through the cockpits speakers and radiate outwards catching the attention of the Vajra and people on the ground before he flies over the Vajra and pulls the control stick back causing the Valkyrie to fly towards the sky. He looks over his shoulder behind him and spots the Vajra following him and smirks "All right let's dance!" he yells before ramming the throttle forward and climbing even higher.

The Vajra begin opening fire on him causing him to dodge and weave the deadly bolts of plasma as he loops around and cuts the throttle before rolling to the side as the Vajra overshoot him. Naruto guns the throttle as he chases after the Vajra and aligns the targeting reticule over the closest Vajra which happens to be one of the tan ones and opens fire with his Valkyries Vulcan gun* that's housed underneath the cockpit. His shots tear through the Vajra's armor and flesh littering it with holes before it stops moving and begins to fall to the ground past him before it explodes in a bright orange fireball.

The three remaining Vajra seeing this reduce speed suddenly causing Naruto to overshoot them before they open fire on him. Naruto curses for falling for such a rookie mistake as he weaves back and forth to avoid the plasma. He increases his speed as he yanks the stick to the left barrel rolling to the left and whipping the Valkyrie around towards the Vajra and opening fire once again before blasting past them towards the ground. He looks back to see one of the res Vajra littered with holes and motionless before it explodes and the remaining two Vajra chase after him.

As Naruto speeds towards the ground with the Vajra on his tail he smirks "All right let's see how you like Gerwalk mode" before pushing the lever on his left side forward. The Valkyrie begins to change as the cockpit lowers a little; arms unfold from its underside and with the right hand holding his Vulcan gun. The thrusters in the back of the Valkyrie rotate before lowering showing that they are actually on the bottom of a pair of legs that lower. When the transformation is done the Valkryie is hunched over with a pair of arms and legs at an angle.

Naruto increases throttle as he nears the ground and the Valkyrie hovers above the ground and shoots forward. He turns the Valkyrie around to face the Vajra and aims at the tan Vajra before opening fire littering it with holes before it explodes. The remaining Vajra charges at Naruto causing him to dodge to the left barely avoiding it as it was hidden by the tan ones explosion. Naruto smirks "If that's how you want to play then fine by me" he says before grabbing the lever on the left and twisting it up causing the Valkyrie to change again.

The Valkyrie twists and its legs lower again as it begins to stand up right, the cockpit retracts and forms a torso as a head flips up, the arms extend, and the wings fold behind its back. Naruto smiles and targets the Vajra as it comes around for another pass "Let's see how you like Battleoid mode" he says as he opens fire at the Vajra before flipping to the side as it passes. The Vajra lands on the ground and turns to Naruto before a light begins to glow at the tip of the javelin on its back.

Naruto sees this "Oh hell no!" he says before running at the Vajra and firing hitting the Vajra as it continues to charge up the attack. As Naruto nears the Vajra he slides narrowly avoiding the beam of plasma fire from the Vajra's javelin and as he slides under the Vajra he rakes its underside with gunfire before sling out behind it and hitting it with a few more shots before it explodes.

 ***End Macross Frontier "Northern Cross"***

After the Vajra explodes Naruto lets out a sigh in relief before turning to see the Sandaime along with a group of Leaf shinobi off in the distance and even from where he is he smiles seeing the shocked expressions on their faces. Naruto walks towards the group stopping a little ways from the group before changing the Valkyrie to "Gerwalk" mode and opening the cockpit canopy and flying out using his flight suit. He lands in front of the Sandaime and smiles "Hey Hokage-JiJI saw you had a little pest problem and decided to take care of them" he says before laughing at everyone's shocked faces.

 ***A few minutes' earlier right after Naruto leads the Vajra away***

The Sandaime and the rest of the leaf shinobi just watch stupefied as the metal airplane leads the creatures into the air before it begins to fight them. They watch as it easily destroys one of the tan creatures before the others get behind it and start attacking it. They gasp as the remaining creatures get behind the machine and start attacking it again only for the machine to turn around and fire at them as it dives towards the ground destroying one of the red creatures in the process. They gasp once again as the machine nears the ground fearing it will crash only for the machine to change its form and hover above the ground before turning and firing at the creatures again hitting the last tan one causing it to explode.

They watch as the last creature charges at the machine nearly hitting it before the machine changes forms again this one being a humanoid-like one. They watch as the red creature charges again only for the machine to flip out of the way. They watch as the creature turns to the machine and begins gathering energy at the tip of its javelin like appendage. They watch the machine run towards the creature firing before sliding just in time to avoid the creatures attack and firing at the underbelly of the creature and sliding out behind it before turning and firing a few more shots into it before it explodes.

The Sandaime and others are speechless at how fast the machine took down the creatures; they watch as the machine changes shape again to the second form they saw and hover over to them before stopping. The Sandaime and others go on guard when they see the canopy open and someone fly out before landing in front of Hiruzen. They are speechless when the person greets the Hokage and is revealed to be none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

After recovering from his shock the Sandaime clears his throat "Naruto what is going on, what is that machine, and what were those creatures?"

Naruto chuckles "Well Hokage-JiJi in order "I just saved all of your lives, this is a VF-25F Super Messiah Valkyrie, and those creatures are called Vajra an alien race of insects that were thought to have been all destroyed a few thousand years ago" he says calmly as if he was talking about the weather resulting in everyone's jaws dropping and him laughing again. Naruto stops laughing and sighs "Look Hokage-jiji for a more detailed explanation just follow me back to my base" he says getting a raised eyebrow from the Hokage wondering what this "Base" Naruto had was.

Naruto then turns towards his Valkyrie and begins to walk towards it only to stop and turn around "Oh yeah before I forget bring the Shinobi council, Teams 8, 9, and 10 along with their Jonin sensei, Anko, oh and the Anbu commander I only feel like explaining this once" he says before thinking of something "Oh and where is Hinata-chan?" he asks. Hinata walks forward shyly "I'm right here Naruto-kun" she stutters out *** I won't be writing her stutter but if I say she 'stuttered out just imagine her stuttering'**.

Naruto smiles "How would you like a ride to the base Hinata-chan after all what kind of boyfriend would I be if I made my lovely hime walk when I could easily give her a lift?" he asks shocking everyone that he not only knows about Hinata's feelings for her but is also dating her.

Kurenai is the first to recover from her shock "Wait since when have you known about Hinata's feelings for you let alone been dating?" she asks.

Naruto puts a finger to his chin in thought "Hmm I think a little over 2 years and 5 and a half months ago right Hinata-chan?" he says looking to Hinata. Hinata shakes her head "Actually it has been 2 years and 6 months Naruto-kun but you were close" she says with a small smile.

Naruto nods his head "That's right it was right after the second term started of our second year in the academy thanks for the help Hinata-chan, now how about that ride?" he says getting a nod from her as she walks. Naruto smiles and picks her up bridal style causing her to blush before he turns to the Hokage "All right those whose name I called follow me once I get back in the Valkyrie" he says before he and Hinata fly up into the air and into the cockpit of the Valkyrie where Naruto starts it up and gets ready to lead the group back to the base.

The Sandaime turns to the shinobi assembled "Those of you whose names were called come with me, the rest of you go back and fortify our defenses, tend to the wounded, and search for survivors and things along those lines" he says before everyone other than those whose names were called leave. The Sandaime and the group then follow Naruto as he leads them into the "Forest of Death".

After walking for around 15 minutes or so in the "Forest of Death" Naruto and the group stop in front of a large wall of sand and Naruto keys his headset "Gaara its Naruto you can open the door now the password is "The Guardian Skulls Return"" he says into his headset surprising everyone that the insane sand Genin is working with Naruto. The sand wall lowers to reveal a large tunnel and Naruto leads the group down the tunnel into a large room where they see the Sand siblings waiting for them.

Naruto sets down his Valkyrie before changing it back to Fighter mode and shutting it off. He and Hinata then fly out of the cockpit and land in front of the group. He then beckons the Sand siblings over and clears his throat "Okay now to begin the story" he says.

Naruto walks over to a console and hits a few buttons causing a holographic image of a blue and green world to appear "This is the planet earth and where the story begins" he says getting nods from the group. "A few thousand years ago humans lived on planet Earth however in 1989 A.D. they discovered an ancient ship from beyond the stars. It was this discovery that propelled humanity into space where they came in contact with a race of aliens known as the Zentradi who were a warrior race" he says getting nods.

Naruto keys up a picture of the Zentradi shocking some by their appearance "Humanity and the Zentradi fought in a bloody war humanity using machines like the one I used today while the Zentradi used ones that were basically giant exo-suits due to their body sizes" he continues. Naruto keys up another image of a large fleet of ships "Eventually the war ended and peace was achieved between the Zentradi and Humanity, it was in 2012 however that mankind was forced to abandon Earth for some reason that has been lost to time and took to the stars searching for a new planet to call home" Naruto says.

Naruto keys up another image of the Macross Frontier fleet "For over 4 decades humanity searched for a new home until they were attacked by a race of aliens known as the Vajra the same creatures that attacked today" he says getting shocked expressions.

Naruto pulls up an image of the various types of Vajra shocking some by their appearance before he continues "Humanity fought back against the Vajra for a few years with mixed results until they discovered by accident that certain people were able to disrupt the Vajra's ability to fight as an organized unit. They were able to do this by signing as their signing had a certain frequency of special waves that would disrupt the Vajra's own special waves" he says keying up a picture of two women.

The first is a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a curvaceous figure and is wearing a green top, blue shorts and blue knee-high boots, underneath her picture is the name Sheryl Nome.

The other woman has short green hair pulled into two ponytails and has light brown eyes; she is wearing a yellow sundress that has a blue wave pattern on the bottom and a pair of yellow boots. Underneath her picture is the name Ranka Lee.

Naruto gestures to the two pictures "These two women are Sheryl Nome and Ranka Lee who were the two people able to use their signing to disrupt the Vajra" he says getting another series of nods as the group digests everything they have been told so far. "Using Sheryl and Ranka's special ability humanity was able to push the Vajra back and eventually wipe them out" he says getting shocked looks from everyone. "Humanity then went on to find a new planet to call home and settled down and colonized the planet" he finishes.

The group stands there for a minute digesting everything they were just told until Shikaku speaks up "We are currently on the planet that they found and colonized aren't we?" he says getting everyone's attention.

Naruto chuckles "Yes we are all the descendants of those who left earth and colonized this planet" he says.

Shikamaru then realizes something "Then how did we get our chakra and bloodlines since it seems people back then didn't have either" he asks.

Naruto rubs his chin in thought "That is something I am not 100% sure about but I have a theory" he says before pulling up a picture of a glowing green substance** "This is called Protoculture and is a very special and rare chemical/organic material. It was used for a variety of things the most common being the power source for humanity and the Zentradi's ships. My theory is that overtime exposure to Protoculture altered humanities genetics and gave us our chakra network and bloodlines. I also theorize that the Sage of Six Paths was the first one to acquire this ability which in turn lead to him becoming seen as the God of Shinobi" Naruto finishes.

Everyone just stares there gob smacked by Naruto's theory regarding the origins of their bloodlines and chakra. "Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Naruto because there is no way the real Naruto is this smart" Kiba says causing many to sweat drop.

Naruto laughs for a bit "Kiba what is one of a shinobi's most useful tools?" he asks causing Kiba to raise an eyebrow in confusion while the older shinobi and the Hokage realize what Naruto is getting at. Naruto smiles "Its deception Kiba; ever since I entered the academy I have played the fool, the dead-last while keeping my real abilities and intellect a secret so that people would underestimate me" he says causing the Genins jaws to drop and the older shinobi to smile proudly.

The Sandaime then realizes something "Naruto how did you come across this place and why didn't you tell me about it?" he asks

Naruto smiles "I stumbled across this place when I was around 7 or 8 when I went exploring one day and after learning the history within here I decided to take up the roll of the 'Macross Guardian' and protect this place" he says before turning serious "As for why I kept it secret it is because the technology in here is not only very advance but also very deadly in the wrong hands. I kept it secret so that no one would use the technology for evil purposes as just a single Valkyrie like the one I piloted today could destroy an entire village singlehandedly. If I told anyone about it they would use the technology in here to conquer the Elemental Nations" he says causing everyone's eyes to widen at hearing the power of a single machine like the one Naruto used to fight the Vajra.

Naruto then sighs "I had planned on keeping this place a secret for the rest of my life before appointing someone I trust to not use the technology in here for evil or at all, or finding a way to destroy everything in here. I tried to destroy everything in here once before but not even 250 high grade explosive notes that I "Borrowed" from the Anbu barracks when I snuck in there a few years back put so much as a scratch into the technology in here" he says causing everyone's eyes to widen hearing this.

The Anbu commander then realizes something "Wait so that's where those explosive notes went…wait you snuck into the Anbu barracks with getting caught!" he says with wide eyes behind his dragon mask.

Naruto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and chuckles "Yeah it wasn't that hard I just walked by the Anbu who was stationed at the front desk, went to the armory took the notes and left. He didn't notice me because he was sleeping" he says.

The Anbu commander narrows his eyes behind his mask "You wouldn't happen to remember what mask the person was wearing do you?" he asks hoping Naruto does so that he could dish out some punishment for slacking on the job and letting a KID get by him and "Borrow" a bunch of explosive notes.

Naruto rubs his chin in thought for a minute "I'm pretty sure he was wearing an Inu/Dog mask, I also remember him having a orange covered book similar to the one Kakashi-sensei is always reading in front of us out in front of him and tried to get me to read once although I told him it was terrible since there is no plot or romance just smut for the sake of smut" he says.

The Anbu commander smiles sadistically behind his mask hearing this as there has only been one person who has worn that mask in the last 15 years. The females of the group however have a miasma of death surrounding them as they glare at Kakashi who is sweating profusely and paler than Orochimaru. It was bad enough that he reads that smut in public but in front of his students made it even worse, add on the fact that he tried to get Naruto to read it made it even worse. Kakashi suddenly had the urge to update his last will and testament when he got home because he feared he might not be around much longer if the reactions of the females in the group were anything to go by.

Naruto clears his throat getting everyone's attention back on him "Now getting back on track; the events of today have changed my plans regard what to do with the technology in here" he says. "I have decided that with Hokage-JiJi's permission of course to form a defense force that will protect the Elemental Nation from the Vajra" he says.

Hiruzen thinks for a minute "How long would it take to train people for this and how many of those Valkryies do you have" he asks.

Naruto thinks for a minute "For training around 6 months on the safe side for them to be combat ready, and as for how many Valkyries I have currently…I have a total of 6 Valkyries ready for combat including my own, the other 18 currently intact need repairs. That is all at the moment however we have the capability to build more as there is a factory with all the necessary components deeper in the base." He says shocking everyone that he has so many ready for battle and use.

Narut then realizes he forgot something "Oh yea the base itself is also able to be used for combat however at the moment it is in need of extensive repairs and likely won't be ready for use let alone combat for another 3 years" he says.

Hiruzen raises an eyebrow "What do you mean the base is able to be used for combat Naruto?" he asks.

Naruto smiles before bringing up a picture of a huge figure that looks similar to the Battleoid form of Naruto's Valkyrie while at the same time different "This is the battleoid form of the Macross Quarter and what we are currently inside of" he says shocking everyone by the size of the base "Like the Valkyries it has the ability to change form" he says before showing a short video of the Macross Quarter changing from carrier form to battleoid form and back.

Naruto sighs "However from what I have been able to discover over 98% of the Macross Quarter is currently underground and a good 60% of it is need of repairs. However on the bright side of that 60% only around 25% is critical repairs like systems, electronics, and other things. The remaining 35% is mostly cosmetic damage from being buried underground for so long" he finishes.

Hiruzen thinks things over for a few minutes "Okay Naruto you can form an Elemental Defense Force to protect us from the Vajra. Also do you have anyone in mind for immediate training?" he asks.

Naruto nods "Yes for immediate training I was hoping that Anko, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai take precedent that way they could lead squads with me when we have enough Valkyries and people to pilot them. For the others I would have to say Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Sasuke, and Shino are definite due to their quick reflexes and great eyesight which are essential to piloting a Valkyrie. I hate to say it but the rest of you will have to wait until the others are trained before we can begin your training" he says looking at Sakura, Ino, and Chouji.

Hinata then realizes that Naruto hasn't said anything regarding her "Naruto-kun what about me?" she asks.

Naruto smiles "That's because you have a very special role Hinata-chan, you will be the next Songstress of Macross" he says shocking everyone before he continues "You Hinata-chan have the very same special frequency as Ranka Lee" he says pulling up a copy of Ranka's song frequency and comparing it to a frequency from Hinata that he recorded in secret while on a date with her a year ago.

Everyone is shocked that Hinata's frequency is exactly the same as Ranka's before turning to Naruto who is smiling "Now I bet you're all wondering how this is possible right?" he asks getting nods from everyone "Well it's quite simple really Hinata-chan is a direct descendant of Ranka on her mother's side to be precise" he says before pulling up an audio file and smiling "Does this sound familiar Hinata-chan?" he asks before playing the song.

 ***Play "HaHa to Ko-Ranka no Aimo"***

Everyone listens to the song are entranced by the beauty and emotion in it but known more so than Hinata. She tears up slightly as it is the exact same song her mother would sing to her every night before she went to bed as a kid.

 ***Finish song before reading further***

As the song ends Naruto smiles to Hinata "That was the song your mother would sing to you at night before going to bed isn't it?" he asks getting a nod from Hinata "I thought so that song has been passed down from mother to daughter ever since Ranka's grandmother came up with it when she was still on earth. She came up with that song to express her love for a pilot who crash landed on her home island and became close with her and her sister. However what happened after that has been lost to time but the song has been kept alive through Ranka's family for generations before your mother taught it to you Hinata-chan" he says with a smile as he hugs.

After the two finish hugging Naruto smiles sadistically scaring a few people "Now how about we get started on training you maggots because by the time I am done you all will be the best of the best" he says before laughing like an evil genius sending a shiver down almost everyone's spines before the Hokage, Shinobi council, and Anbu Commander excuse themselves and Naruto leasds the group to a series of pod shaped machines.

Naruto turns around to the group and smirks "Say hello to the Valkyrie simulation pods these will teach you how to pilot the Valkyries like a veteran, and by the time you are done I expect you all to be able to clear level 10, and you Jonin to be able to clear all the way up to level 30" he says.

Kakashi raisies and eyebrow at this "How many levels does this have?" he asks curious to know how high it goes.

Naruto smirks "It has 100 levels and they increase in difficulty the higher you go, my record is level 75 and it took me the last 6 years to reach that spending every moment that I wasn't at the academy, with Hinata-chan, eating, or sleeping to get that high" he says shocking everyone before he smiles "Now Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Anko you're all first so step in to a pod and get to it…oh and try not to throw up in there it's a bitch to clean if you do and you will be cleaning it up by yourself if you do." He says with a smirk causing the Jonin to gulp.

 ***End Chapter 1***

 ***: I am not 100% sure on what the name of the gun that the VF-25F Super Messiah Valkyrie uses but it looks like the one that has multiple barrels and is on all the VF-25's in Macross Frontier.**

 ****Not sure what Protoculture looks like exactly so used a glowing green substance.**


End file.
